Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2
FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2 is the complete soundtrack of Final Fantasy XV downloadable content. Development This soundtrack comes in both CD and Blu-ray format, and will include tracks from Final Fantasy XV's downloadable content, such as Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto and Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. The Blu-ray version includes a video recording of the live Final Fantasy XV piano performance in Osaka from 2017. The Blu-ray runs 6,300 yen +tax, and the CD runs 4,300 yen + tax. The soundtracks will be released March 21, 2018. Track list Disc one Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc two Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc three Comrades #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc four Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc five ROYAL PACK #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc Six Story #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc seven Moogle Chocobo Carnival #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc eight Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Disc nine Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' #'" "' Notes :DISC 1 - FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2 :Main Composer: Yoko Shimomura :Episode Gladiolus :Main Theme: Keiichi Okabe :Additional Composers: Tetsuya Shibata, Yoshino Aoki, Yoshitaka Suzuki :Episode Prompto :Main Theme: Naoshi Mizuta :Additional Composer: Yoshitaka Suzuki :Arranger: Takuro Iga :Multiplayer Expansion Comrades :Main Theme: Nobuo Uematsu :Additional Composers: Tadayoshi Makino, Tsutomu Narita, Yoshitaka Suzuki, Tomomichi Takeoka, Tai Tomisawa :Episode Ignis :Main Theme: Yasunori Mitsuda :Arrangement & Orchestration: Mariam Abounnasr :Additional Composers: Tomomichi Takeoka :Orchestra: Brussels Philharmonic Orchestra :Choir: Flemish Radio Choir :Conductor: Youki Yamamoto :Engineer: Matt Howe See also * Songs from Final Fantasy XV * Final Fantasy XV Live at Abbey Road Studios * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XV References External links * Official Japanese Site * [https://vgmdb.net/album/74181 VGMdb - FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2] * [https://vgmdb.net/album/74180 VGMdb - FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2] Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XV